


Morgan and her Godfather

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron Fix It, Avengers Endgame, Avengers Endgame Fixit, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Civil War fix it, Endgame fix it, F/M, Family Avengers, Morgan Stark is a cutie, after endgame story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Steve missed Tony. He never got to say goodbye or even sorry.But it's fine.What's not fine is Morgan.And he'll be damned if he abandoned her like he abandoned him.





	Morgan and her Godfather

The first thing Steve saw when he came back was Bucky's shocked and relieved face. 

Bucky was patient enough to wait for Steve to hand the shield to Sam. Sam was shocked as expected, but he took it eventually. 

"Looks like I'm the Captain now." he joked. 

"You'll have to share that with Danvers." Steve laughed back and Sam shrugged. Then he and Banner/Hulk walked ahead of Bucky and Steve towards the lake house. 

"Y'know." Bucky slided up next to him. "I thought the plan was to -"

"I couldn't." Steve said. 

Bucky paused. 

"Buck - I - I abandoned him." Steve sighed. "And now he's gone. I'll never get to take that back, never say I'm sorry  _for real_....so I couldn't. I couldn't go to her like everything is fine because it's not. I can't lie to myself like that." 

Bucky nodded slowly. "Okay...so what are you gonna do now?"

Steve shrugged. "Retire?"

Bucky grinned. "Don't suppose I can join you?"

"No, you gotta look after my friend up there." Steve laughed. "Once you've given over 100 years of service, I'll consider it." 

"Aw c'mon -" Bucky stopped. Steve looked over at him. "I think...I think they're all leaving." 

Steve looked at the funeral guests who were all mingling but most were starting to leave. "Go with Wanda and Sam. I think they're going to the Compound." 

"And what about you?" Bucky asked. 

"I think I'll stay here," Steve's gaze wandered over to Pepper, Peter, and the little girl - Steve forgot her name at the moment. "At least for a little bit." 

Bucky followed his gaze and nodded, walking to Sam. Steve walked over to Pepper and the little girl. Peter had left, following another person who Steve vaguely remembered introducing himself as Harley Keener. Steve watched them go and knew they were all heading off to the Compound. 

"Steve?" 

Steve turned to Pepper. "Hey Ms. Potts." 

"Steve -" Pepper started and then the little girl broke away from her and ran over to Steve, hugging his legs. Steve looked down and then looked up at Pepper who was smiling almost brokenly. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Captain America is her favorite super hero." 

Steve paused and looked down before looking at Pepper. "I - I'm sorry. For everything. Uh...I should -"

"Stay." Pepper interrupted. "You should stay." 

Her tone didn't leave any room for an argument. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony made him the godfather. 

Pepper took Steve and Morgan - the little girl - to social services to make it official with him as the godfather but it was so surreal for Steve. He felt like he was walking in a dream because no  _way_ did Tony make him the godfather of his daughter. 

He still didn't believe it as Pepper tried to convince him. He still didn't believe it as they went back to the lake house. He still didn't believe it when they ate dinner. 

He only believed it when Pepper convinced him to tuck Morgan in. 

"Alright c'mon little hero, let's go," Steve sheep-dogged the little girl towards her room as she giggled and laughed. 

Steve got the little bundle of energy into the bed and under the covers in about ten minutes. Morgan started tucking herself in and Steve let her do so before turning to shut off the lights. 

"Daddy's gone." 

Steve froze. It had been two months now and he and Pepper were still trying to figure out how to tell Morgan. 

He slowly turned around to see her face who looked confused and maybe even a bit prodding before it settled into a blank state. "Daddy's gone." 

Steve closed his eyes. "Yeah. Your dad's gone." 

"But I have you." 

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the little girl huddled in the covers. "Yes. You do. And I swear, i won't let anything happen to you." 

Morgan smiled. "I know." ****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morgan grew up to be so close to her dad it was impossible to not see him in her. She graduated high school early, made it into MIT and then graduated from there early too. If she ever had a relationship it was stable and lasted until something happened - never on her account of cheating - and she had to break it off.

Morgan became an independent strong young woman...

...who was currently getting married. 

"Steve," Morgan came rushing in and Steve turned to her, surprised. 

"Morgan - shouldn't you -?" 

"Can you walk me down the aisle?" she asked breathlessly, looking nervous. 

Steve stared at her. "I - yes. Yes of course." 

Morgan smiled. "Thank you so much," she kissed his cheek. "I love you 3,000." 

Steve smiled back and sighed. 

He wasn't able to give Tony much but he could give his daughter everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being insanely short because I had a plot bunny and then it ran away from me :'(


End file.
